Data analytics enables automatic discovery of useful information in enterprise data repositories. Various techniques and methodologies are adopted to find such useful information referred to as visualizations. Enterprise data repositories have data in range of terabytes or petabytes. In order to generate visualizations, sample data from the terabytes or petabytes of data are considered and used. Based on the selected sample dataset, visualizations are generated. However, sample dataset may not be representative of the entire data. Hence, when visualizations are generated from different sample datasets, they may vary significantly providing inconsistent results to analysts.